martialneofolkfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Life's Decay
thumb|200px Country of origin: France Location: Paris Status: Closed 2009 Formed in: 2003 Style: Martial Industrial, Neoclassical Lyrical themes: Last label: Abstraktsens Produktions (2010) Members Lyktwasst Alea (+2005) Official bio "Life's Decay is a duo band, based in Paris, France. Since its creation, six main albums were born together with an EP, a rare tracks album and a Vinyl disc. Lyktwasst started the project at the beginning of 2003, realizing everything from the concept to the accomplishment. In 2005, he began working with Alea, feminine singer and lyric writer. In 2008 she also started to work on the music by introducing classical acoustic instruments as a composer. Life's Decay has the will to create a personal universe, musically and visually, influenced by eclectic universes: dark classical acoustic music, steampunk industrial, experimental pop-rock... A big musical evolution occurred between the first album and the later releases. Lyktwasst and Alea unite their passion of music and innovation to offer different albums from one to another, invested and anchored in their own universe. The graphics also has a huge importance in the project. Lyktwasst creates artworks made of solid black and white which establish a “retro - luxury” universe. Music and visuals are completely connected. As a “Dot it yourself” concept, he also realizes all the photographs, music videos, websites etc... Lyktwasst created the label " Abstraktsens Produktions " in 2004 to assure the production, the promotion and the distribution of Life Decay. All the CD and the other productions of the project were released on this label." Discography Albums Human Art Decay suicide ‎(CD, Album) Abstraktsens Produktions ABPCD101 2003 Art Decay Extremism ‎(CD, Album) Abstraktsens Produktions ABPCD001 2004 Anleva ‎(CD, Album) Abstraktsens Produktions ABPCD002 2005 Lysselia ‎(CD, Album) Abstraktsens Produktions ABPCD003 2006 Szilentia ‎(CD, Album) Abstraktsens Produktions ABPCD004 2007 Lakasteasya ‎(CD, Album) Abstraktsens Produktions ABPCD102 2008 Eklaasera ‎(CD, Album) Abstraktsens Produktions ABPCD005 2008 Dysrieuses ‎(CD, Album) Abstraktsens Produktions ABPCD006 2009 Compilations Dyssera ‎(LP, Comp, RM) Abstraktsens Produktions ABPLP001 2010 Appearances Albums Desespoir Suicidaire Various - Drowning Into Sorrow Volume 1 ‎(CDr, in ) Paradise Noise Records none 2005 Regimental Various - WHW ‎(2xCDr, Ltd) SkullLine SLCDR010-07 2007 Waerkstats Various - In The Sign Of The Runes 2 versions SkullLine 2008 Sziktalia Various - Escape Into Oblivion ‎(16xFile, MP3, VBR) Smell The Stench sts-net 313 2008 Valensky Various - French Collaboration Volume I ‎(23xFile, MP3, Com) La Caverne Du Dragon LCDDFDL006 2009 Novarch (Remastered Version) Various - Neo-Form III ‎(17xFile, MP3, 192) Neo-Form NF3 2009 Gloria (Mangadrive Remix) Mangadrive - Habitual.Forcefeed ‎(CDr, Album) Not On Label none 2009 Compilations Désespoir Suicidaire Various - Into A Black Circle ‎(CD, Comp) Not On Label IABC 001 2004 Gloria Various - Splicing The Icy Expanse ‎(CD, Comp) Else Product elseproduct15 2006 Sphere Various - Silent Fears ‎(3xCDr, Comp + Box, Ltd) Theremin Noise Club TNC040 2006 Retroscape Various - The World Of The Evil Dead ‎(16xFile, Comp, MP3) Deadknife Records Dead0031 2007 Gloria Various - Nonpop #1 ‎(26xFile, MP3, Comp) www.nonpop.de Nonpop #1 2007 Sziktalia Various - Smell The Stench Second Net Compilation ‎(113xFile, MP3, Comp) Smell The Stench sts-net 200 2007 Errklass Various - Donec Ad Metam ‎(28xFile, MP3, Comp) Neo-folk.it NF004 2007 1 Orguanium Various - Bewein Dein Mädel 2 versions SkullLine 2008 Valensky Various - Orkus Compilation 45 ‎(CD, Comp) Orkus 2008-12/2009-01 2008 Extzen Various - Sin-Tech ‎(CD, Comp, Ltd) Shinto Records SHN012 2008 Valensky Various - Lunar Sea ‎(CD, Comp) Shinto Records SHN019 2009 Valensky Various - Why I Remember ‎(2xCDr, Comp) Not On Label none 2009 Sziktalia Various - Sin-Faktory ‎(CD, Comp) Shinto Records SHN018 2009 Eveen Various - Not Our World Alone ‎(50xFile, MP3, Comp, 320) Pavillon36 Recordings P36-022 2009 Etesse Various - Dark Meadow's Lonely Christmas ‎(2xCDr, Comp) Dark Meadow Recordings DMRLC01 2010 Swanics Various - Torture Garden ‎(CD, Comp) Shinto Records SHN021 2010 Etesse Various - Wheel Of Fortune # 1 Compilation ‎(21xFile, MP3, Comp) Kermesse Records KRnet004 2010 Elystea Various - Alchemist Compendium II ‎(17xFile, MP3, Comp) Protea Records PTA016 2010 Exalyne Various - Laptop Hooligans & Cubiculo Noise Recordings Present : ‎(44xFile, MP3, Comp, VBR) Laptop Hooligans, Cubiculo Noise Recording 033, 255-CNR 2011 Exaissance Various - Dark Meadow's Lonely Christmas Vol. 2 ‎(4xCDr, Comp) Dark Meadow Recordings DMRLC02 2011 Valensky Various - The Seven Deadly Sins : Gula ‎(29xFile, MP3, Comp) SDS-Compilation 2011-08 2011 Descence Various - Free Tibet Free ‎(32xFile, Comp, MP3) Body Music none 2013 Efleura Various - Au Bout Du Monde - The Jules Verne Compilation ‎(DVDr, Comp + 29xFile, WAV) Shelley Schellack SS06 2013 Videos Feythium Various - 5th Anniversary - 5 Jahre SkullLine 3 versions SkullLine 2010 Links OffSite | FaceBook | MySpace | en.wikipedia | Discogs | LastFM Photos YouTube thumb|left|335 px Категория:Martial Industrial Категория:Total list of Martial Industrial projects